Misunderstandings
by ash1neu
Summary: Bofur finds himself in a strange situation after he punches Nori. Why was Nori watching him now? Why was Fili glaring at him? Did Ori really like him?
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstandings

First can we talk about how the word misunderstandings has 17 letters? Sorry anyway hey look I made another story! It's probably bad so I'm sorry. Also this is the actual story. I'm sorry about the other thing...I don't know what happened.

I have this thing where I think they call each other "Master -name-" if they're higher up (So like Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Bilobo) then they call each other "Mister -name-" if they're like middle class (so like the brothers Ri, Oin, Gloin ect) and then I feel like if they're lower class they get "Mister -name-" (if the person respects them) or just they're name. I also feel like they use just they're name if they are related or close friends or in love and if they're none of those things they use it as an insult. I don't know. But that's my theory I guess? Sorry for any grammar errors or misspellings.

Anyway enjoy!

Warnings: A kiss, slight implication of a fight.

Parings: Not telling yet. (Because I guess this is going to be chapters...)

"Speech"

-Thought-

*Khuzdul* (I'm sorry I'm not good at translating things so I figure this'll be the easiest way to "write" it)

* * *

Chapter 1

-Dori can kill me for all I care.- Bofur thought to himself as Oin wrapped a cloth around his hand. -Nori deserved it.-

Bofur looked over to where Nori was sitting. He was on a log with Dori at his right holding a wet rag over Nori's right temple while Ori sat on his other side fixing his braids. Bofur frowned and noticed Ori flinch each time he moved his arm. He didn't mean for Ori to get hurt, he just wanted to ki-hurt Nori.

"You will explain this Mister Bofur."

Bofur turned his frown towards the voice. His frown grew deeper as he looked at Thorin.

"Am surprised you even added tha-"

"Do not change the subject. You will explain your actions." Thorin cut Bofur off. "I wouldn't care AS much if young Ori didn't get hurt in the process."

Again Bofur's frown deepened. He really didn't mean for Ori to get hurt. He looked back towards the brothers Ri. This time Nori was holding the rag to his face and Dori was rubbing Ori's arm.

"I will only say am sorry ta Ori." Bofur finally said. "Ah am not sayin a thing ta Nori."

Thorin frowned. "Then you will not eat diner for a week." Thorin said as he turned to leave. "And if your brother or cousin try to feed you, they will share in your punishment."

Bofur frowned even deeper which got him a smack from Oin and a warning about his face staying like that as he got up to leave Bofur. He looked back over to Ori. He froze as he saw Ori looking directly at him and saw a small smile on his face.

-Why is he smilin at me?- Bofur thought. -It's ma fault he's hurt...-

Ori, still staring at Bofur, started to stand but Dori pushed him back down and waved a finger in his younger brothers face. Ori rolled his eyes and put his chin in his left hand. He had an annoyed expression on his face. Bofur watched the young one trying to find any indication as to why he smiled at him. A slight smile graced his lips as Ori started to smile again. Then the smile went away when Ori started signing to him.

"Wha...?" Bofur mumbled.

Ori frowned annoyed. He looked towards his two older brothers and noticed, for once, neither we're paying attention to him. He smirked and looked back to Bofur. He pointed to the sun. He moved his finger down towards the west. Then he pointed at himself and then Bofur. Then he pointed towards the woods. Bofur frowned which annoyed Ori further. He repeated the motion again. Bofur frowned again. Ori was irritated by this point and went to do it again but stopped at Nori questioning him.

"Wh-what?" Ori stumbled out.

"I said what are you pointing at." Nori said flinching as Dori dabbed his face again. "And would you cut it out?! It doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"We'll it's swelled up!" Dori replied back. "Now why are you pointing at the sun Ori?"

"Because it's so pretty." Ori smiled and replied.

The two brothers looked at each other then at Ori and smiled.

"Aye lad that it is." Nori said looking at the sky. "Ouch! Would you cut that out?! You're making it hurt worse!"

"Well I'm sorry I care about you Nori...I wouldn't be doing this if Bofur didn't attack you." Dori said snarling Bofur's name out.

Nori flinched and Ori frowned. He looked back towards Bofur and sighed. He'd somehow tell Bofur what he wants from him. He looked back at his brothers and sighed again. Without them knowing.

A few hours passed and the sun had set. It was time for diner.

"Bofur is not to have any supper for a week." Thorin said as Bombur gave him his bowl. "And if you and Bifur try to give him any you'll share the punishment."

Bombur frowned and looked at his brother. He was sitting at the end of the fire looking towards the woods. He looked back towards Thorin and nodded in understanding.

Ori looked over to where Bofur was sitting. He looked towards his brothers.

"Dori I'm going to get my drawing book."

Dori smiled and nodded at his brother. Ori got up and walked to the end of the fire to fetch his drawing book. He knew where Bofur would be sitting.

"Don't make any sudden movements as if I'm talking to you. Also don't say anything. Dori and Nori stared at me the minute I walked this way." Ori said as he sat to collect his things. "When everyone goes to bed meet me in the woods where I was pointing to earlier. I know for a fact Dwalin will be on watch first. Do it or I'll tell Dori and Nori you threatened me."

Bofur choked on the water he was drinking and froze at Ori's words. He looked at the scowl on Dori's face and the confused/annoyed look on Nori's face. Bofur sighed and looked towards where Ori was pointing earlier that day to show he understood.

Some more time passed and everyone was asleep. Ori was right when he said Dwalin was on watch. Bofur carefully, as to not wake anyone up, got up and walked into the woods.

"Ori?" Bofur whispered as he walked around. "Ori? Or-oooff."

Bofur bumped into someone and fell back. He looked up and saw Ori standing above him.

"How did you not understand my pointing?" Ori asked helping the older man up.

"I understood. My frown was because I was confused on why ye were smilin at me and why ye wanted me to meet you in tha woods." Bofur replied. "Ahm real sorry fer what happened-"

"Yes yes I know. I forgive you. I'm not mad if anything I'm ecstatic!" Ori cut him off explaining. "Dori isn't all over me anymore. He's putting all his attention on Nori."

"You know that wont las right lad? Mister Nori will go right back to himself and Dori will go back-"

"Nori. Not mister. See that's where you're wrong. Well kind of...he'll be more protective over Nori because you of all dwarves punched him! Which means I'm a little less under his wing!" Ori exclaimed.

"So that's why ya had me come ova here? To tell me that?" Bofur questioned slightly annoyed.

"We'll that and to give you this." Ori replied handing him food. "I managed to steal some extra bread. I am Nori's brother after all."

Bofur frowned. "If Thorin catches you you'll be in alot of trouble lad."

"Trust me Thorin will never know." Ori said blushing slightly.

Bofur frowned and took the bread, thanked him and started to eat it slowly. He looked at Ori and noticed the blush. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"You alright laddie?"

"Hmmm? Oh! Y-yes I'm fine B-Bofur." Ori stumbled over his words.

Bofur frowned again. He turned his head to his right to look back towards the camp. He wondered how Ori got away from his brothers. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt two hands placed on his shoulders. He turned his head and froze in place as he felt a soft kiss grace his lips. Ori pulled back and blushed even worse. Bofur opened his mouth to say something but couldn't because Ori ran off.

Bofur sighed and frowned. A new habit he wasn't fond of.

"Great...Dori and Nori hate me and want me dead. Me hand hurts to high end. I don't get food for a week. I have to force Bifur and Bombur to not give me any food for the week. And to top it all off now Ori likes me...can things get any worse?!" Bofur mumbled as he walked back to camp. "Least I'll get a good nights sleep."

* * *

Yup...I guess this'll be chapters. I won't be able to update a lot due to school. Also I don't know where this is going so that may also be the problem but I'll try! Reviews always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

I've been sick for two days so I wrote this up. Hope you all enjoy! Also don't mind the out of characterness of the characters...

Warnings: Violence, name calling.

Parings: Not telling yet.

"Speech"

-Thought-

*Khuzdul* (I'm sorry I'm not good at translating things so I figure this'll be the easiest way to "write" it)

********  
Chapter 2

~Flashback~

"IF THE ORCS DON'T DO IT FIRST I'M GONNA KILL YOU NORI!" Bofur screamed as he ran towards Nori.

"Wha-?" Was the only thing that escaped Nori's mouth before Bofur's fist collided with his right temple. "You are so dead you stupid miner!" Nori spat as he stood to punch the other back.

"STOP!"

Ori suddenly threw himself between the two and put his arms up. Unfortunately both we're already too close to one another. Bofur, as quick as he could, brought his fist down but still managed to run into young Ori and knock him down. Ori landed on his left elbow and let out a pained whimper and grabbed it.

"Ori?!" Dori yelled running towards the three.

Nori jumped to Ori's side and held his brothers arm. "If his elbow is broke I'm killing you Bofur." Nori snarled out looking up at Bofur.

"Ori, lad I didn't mean ta-" Bofur started.

"It's alright!" Ori said smiling up at the older man.

"It's quite not! Ori are you alright? Where does if hurt? OIN!" Dori said as he sat beside his youngest brother and held his arm.

Oin was there right away. He pulled Ori's shirt up and looked at his elbow. He moved it a few times and finally decided it was just bruised. He stood and grabbed Bofur and pulled him across the camp to look his hand over.

"Lad hittin Nori was one thing but what happened to Ori-" Oin started but was cut off by an annoyed Bofur.

"I didn't mean for Ori ta get hurt."

Oin frowned and went to work on his hand.

~Flashback Over~

-All I wanted was a good nights sleep.- Bofur thought to himself as he was pushed against a tree. -Is that to hard ta ask for?-

"I swear to the highest power there is I'm going to kill you Bofur." He spat out.

"Nori?!" Bofur asked confused. "I'd of thought it'd be Dori not ye."

"Shut it." Nori said backing up slightly. "You have A LOT of questions to answer."

"Ah have nothing to tell ya you stupid thief." Bofur spat out pushing Nori away and started to walk back to the camp.

-Dammit.- Bofur thought as he tried pulling away from the tree. He looked over and noticed the knife in his right sleeve. -Why did he have to be a damn knife thrower?!-

"You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions." Nori replied shoving Bofur against the tree. "I've got all night. I can wait."

"Fine...what do ya want?" Bofur choked out.

"First, and most important, why did my brother kiss you?"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. I follow him if he gets up. Plus he's not very good at being quiet."

Bofur sighed and pushed back to face Nori. "Ah don't know why yer lil brother kissed me. If I did I'd tell ya."

Nori didn't look pleased with this answer but didn't push on. "Fine. Next question. Why aren't you allowed to eat for a week?"

"Nori you're stalling. Now either ask me wha ya want ta or let me go. I'm not in tha mood fer yer games." Bofur said annoyed.

Nori sighed. "Fine. Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Bofur asked confused.

"Look who's stalling now. What do you like me being pressed close to you or something?" Nori asked stepping closer to Bofur.

"You're disgusting." Bofur spat pushing him back again. "I punched you because you hurt me cousin."

Nori pulled back and looked Bofur in the eye. He opened his mouth as if to reply but closed it. He looked back towards the camp and sighed. He pulled his knife out of Bofur's sleeve and stored it back where it goes.

"Whatever." Nori mumbled as he walked back to the camp. "Stay away from Ori."

Bofur sighed and fell against the tree and closed his eyes for a moment. He eventually opened them and started to walk back to camp. He looked towards the fire and noticed Nori staring at him.

-Of course you're on night watch.- Bofur thought as he laid back down.

A few days past and Bofur woke with someone poking him in the side.

"Psst Bofur!" Ori whispered. "Wake up!"

Bofur groaned as he was poked in his side. He rolled over to sleep more until he realized whose voice that was.

"Ori? What are ya doin?"

"Shhh!" Ori held his finger to his mouth. "Here."

Bofur sat up and was about to ask what Ori was doing until he was cut short as he felt something shoved in his mouth.

"Laddie enough with tha food. It's a miracle Thorin hasn't caught ya yet. I have a few days left! I'll survive!" Bofur said frustrated.

Ori shook his head and smiled. "I will not! Now if you excuse me I have to go back to pretending I'm asleep so Dori won't fuss."

Ori ran off to where he and his brothers were sleeping. Bofur shook his head and looked down at the food. He rolled his eyes and smiled. He picked it up and was turning to hand it to the waking up Bombur but froze as he heard Fili's voice.

"You're not going to eat it then?"

Bofur turned and looked at the young prince. He smiled before he replied. "No. I'm not supposed ta eat fer a week."

Fili frowned. "You know Ori went through a lot of trouble getting that for you. And you're not even going to eat it?"

Bofur frowned when he heard the harshness in Fili's voice. "You alright laddie?"

"I'm fine. Just annoyed by you is all." Fili replied rolling his eyes. He leaned down and placed his hands on Bofur's shoulders and growled. "If you further hurt Ori you'll answer to the end of my blade Mister Bofur."

Bofur gulped and nodded.

"I suggest eating the food." Fili said with a smile as we walked off. "Uncle won't know because I won't tell."

Bofur looked at the food in his hand then up at Fili.

"That was weird..." Bombur said.

Bofur jumped and turned towards his brother. "You heard that?"

"Course I did brother. I'm right here awake. Just be glad Bifur didn't hear it."

*Hear what?* Bifur asked sitting up.

-This is going to be a worse day then yesterday...- Bofur thought to himself as he took a bite out of the food Ori gave him and listened to Bombur explain to Bifur what had happened. He looked over towards Ori and froze. Nori was watching him. An unreadable expression on his face. Bofur knew Nori watched Ori give him the food. He could tell by the look in his eyes. -A lot worse of a day.-

Ohhhhhhhh snap. Well hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make the next one longer (and maybe put some pairs in it...and explain why Bofur punched Nori more...)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for everything. This chapter is long and weird and none of the characters act normal and I'm sorry. My grammar and spelling is horrible and I'm sorry. And I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. Please don't hate me.

Warnings: Violence, character getting beat, sadness, brother love, kinda sex scene but not really because Nori ruins peoples fun. -SPOILER-

Parings: Hahahahaha...you'll find ouuuuuuut.

"Speech"

-Thought-

*Khuzdul* (I'm sorry I'm not good at translating things so I figure this'll be the easiest way to "write" it)

**********  
Chapter 3

"I'm convinced I'm going to never be left alone again." Bofur coughed out as he curled his arms around his stomach. "Ah really am."

Nori smiled slightly as Bofur stood up then frowned and punched Bofur in the stomach again. He stepped aside and watched Bofur fall to his knees. They repeated this until Bofur coughed up blood.

"Are ya done yet?" Bofur asked looking up at Nori.

Nori looked Bofur over for a second then shrugged. "I suppose."

Bofur stood still holding his stomach and looked at Nori. Nori leaned against the tree they were hiding behind and looked at his hand. He looked up at Bofur and frowned. He pushed away from the tree and punched Bofur one last time in the face. Bofur let out a whimper of pain and fell to the ground again.

"I'm done now."

"Are ye sure or do you want to just kill me now?" Bofur asked holding his face.

Nori sighed and squatted down next to Bofur. He pulled out a rag from one of his many pockets and poured water on it. He lifted it and started to gently pat Bofur's face.

"What are ya doin?" Bofur asked confused.

"Your face is red." Was the only reply Nori gave.

"Well of course it is. You just punched me ya idiot!"

"I told you to stay away from my brother. You didn't listen. What'd you want me to do? Ask you again?" Nori replied looking behind the tree towards the campsite. "Do it again and it'll hurt worse."

"I didn't go near your brother. Yer brother woke me up and gave me food." Bofur replied flinching at Nori's touch.

"You know he's been blushing every time he looks towards you." Nori said nonchalantly. "Ever since you kissed him."

"Yer brother kissed me. Honestly Nori I'm gettin fed up with ya." Bofur replied with slight anger.

Nori stopped patting Bofur's face for a moment and stared at him quizzically. "What could a stupid ole miner like you have done ta make my brother fancy you so?"

Bofur snorted. "If ah knew that I'd tell ya Nori."

Nori pulled the rag back and stared at Bofur more. He smirked a mischievous smile and looked behind the tree again and looked back at Bofur.

"What?" Bofur asked trying to keep his fear out of his voice.

Nori turned back to him and grabbed the braids that rest on Bofur's shoulders and pulled the other man close to his face.

"I'm going to find out why my brother likes you so much Bofur."

Bofur let out a squeak as he was pulled towards Nori's face. He was going to question him but couldn't. His eyes widened as he felt a pair of lips press against his. At first they felt rough but after a moment they almost felt...passionate? Loving? It felt like something. Nori pulled away and stared at Bofur for a moment more.

"Well...I guess that's why. Stay away from my brother. Next time." Nori pulled one of his many knives out and held it to Bofur's throat. "It'll hurt a lot worse."

Bofur, still trying to recover from the kiss, froze as he felt the blade against his throat. He didn't hear the warning but he could guess it. Nori stood to leave. He paused for a second and gasped. Bofur stood and looked in the direction Nori was looking but was pushed to the ground. He felt pressure on him and looked up to see Nori straddling him.

"Nori!" Bofur yelled trying to push the slightly bigger man off him.

"Quiet you idiot!" Nori hissed looking to the left of them. "Although I do like the way you scream my name. Why not do it again. Maybe a different way?"

Bofur flinched at the suggestion and tried to hide his blush. "Nori why would I ever EVER want to do what yer implying?"

Nori glared towards where he was staring and looked down at Bofur and smirked. He leaned down and put his mouth right next to the other mans ear. "Because you blushed and I can feel your excitement." He pulled back and paused and looked down at the other man. He smirked at what he saw. Bofur was under him with his arms above his head and his hat half off his head. His face was bright red with a blush. Nori smirked and leaned down and kissed Bofur again before jumping off the other man and wandering off where he was glaring.

-Defiantly get why the kid likes you.- Nori thought as he pushed his way through the branches. -Defiantly get it.-

Bofur laid on the ground a few moments with his hand on his mouth. "Stupid thief." He mumbled as he got up. "Stupid stupid thief." Bofur looked towards where Nori walked off. He took a step towards where he went but decided against it. Instead he turned and went back to the camp.

*What happened to you?* Bifur asked as Bofur sat down.

"Hit me head off a tree." He replied.

"And it left that big of a mark?" Bombur asked concerned. "Are you sure you're not lying?"

"If I was lying you'd know brother." Bofur smiled.

"Bofur!"

Bofur sighed. He turned to look at his king. "Yes Thorin?"

Thorin walked up to the three and looked at Bofur.

"I'm taking the punishment off. I've come to realize it was immature of me and I shouldn't have done it. You can eat." Thorin stated and then turned and walked away. "Don't get into anymore trouble with the Ri brothers."

Bofur stared after Thorin completely shocked.

"I heard Bilbo wouldn't give him any until he took the punishment away laddie." Oin said sitting in front of Bofur and holding a rag over his face. "Ye should really thank Bilbo for that."

Bofur flinched and then smiled. "Aye. I do indeed Oin."

Oin smiled and kept patting Bofur's face until they were all pulled away from the sound of branches breaking in the forest. The company grabbed their weapons and jumped up and saw Fili coming running from the woods.

"Fili?! You alright lad?" Gloin asked as Fili came to a panting halt.

"Wha-? Yea. Yea. I'm fine. I ah I just wanted to see how long it'd take me to run from where I was in the woods to here."

"Why?" Gloin asked confused.

"Because I'm an idiot and I was bored." Fili said walking towards his bedroll and laying down on it.

"Fili. It's only a few hours till evening. Why are you laying down?" Thorin asked annoyed.

"I need a moment." Was all Fili said before he fell asleep.

Bofur looked towards where Fili had run from. His eyes widened as he realized it's the same direction Nori walked to.

-What were you doing that got Nori's attention?- Bofur asked himself looking back towards Fili. -That would make you run that fast?-

~A few minutes before Fili ran into the camp~

"Well, well, well, well. What do we have here lads?" Nori asked leaning against a tree at the sight in front of him.

The two froze in place.

"Never would of guessed this." Nori said stepping forward. "Ever."

There before him was a shirtless Ori with his legs wrapped around and pinned under an almost shirtless Fili. Ori slowly pulled his legs down from Fili's hips and quickly pulled Fili's shirt the rest of the way on. Fili looked down at Ori and tried pulling his shirt on.

"Oh no no no don't mind me! Please continue on with this. I'm curious on where this move is going." Nori said stepping closer to the two.

Ori pushed Fili up and sat in front of him.

"Should I run?" Fili asked looking past Nori.

"As fast as your royal legs can carry you." Nori growled out.

Fili looked at Ori for permission and was met with a kiss on the cheek and a silent go fast. The golden haired prince stood and ran back towards the camp. Ori started to pull his shirt back on but was met with Nori's boot pushing him to the ground.

"Ouch! Nori! What was that for?" Ori asked looking angrily at his brother. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Oh I'm so sorry my dear, innocent, I just want to learn how to fight better and Fili can help me little brother." Nori hissed out kneeling next to his brother. "Should I add virgin in or no?"

Ori glared at his brother and grinned evilly. "If you asked me that a week ago the answer would of still been yes, buuuut after hmmm three days ago I have to say no. Still quite sore from that actually. Honestly I'm shocked you didn't hear me screaming. Fili is rather big took me awhile to get use to his size. Once I did I could of swo-" Ori was cut short by a slap across the face. "What was that for?!"

"Don't play stupid! It was well deserved!" Nori spat out. He flinched inwardly at the red mark left on his brothers face. "It was bad enough I had to walk in on him with his hands all over you and kissing you and hear you moan. I don't need the image of where it may of led to. I'm sorry for the slap."

Ori sighed and sat up all the way and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that or get caught. How did you even see us? Didn't we go far enough away?"

"Aye. Ya did. I saw you because I was...anyway I was doing something and looked over and saw you and him holding hands and walking this way." Nori replied his voice full of guilt.

"You're not guilty because of stopping me. What's wrong Nori?" Ori asked grabbing his brothers chin and moving it to face him.

Nori pushed Ori's hand away and looked away.

"You owe Bofur an apology." Nori said.

"Why?" Ori asked confused pulling his shirt on.

"If I ever see a hicky on you again I'll kill him."

"NORI!"

"Fine because I've been beating him up every time you went near him."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID IDIOT?!" Ori yelled.

"Because he hurt you-"

"Oh for the- I'm so annoyed with you and Dori thinking I can't handle myself! He didn't hurt me! When he ran into me I fell on purpose!" Ori yelled standing up.

"Why on- just why?" Nori asked.

"Because I thought-maybe-if I fell and got "hurt" you and Dori would fuss over it and agree more on Fili teaching me how to fight." Ori said looking at his feet shamefully. "I didn't mean to get Mister Bofur hurt in the process..."

"You faked getting hurt so you could sleep with your boyfriend more?" Nori asked.

Ori blushed and shuffled his feet. "He does teach me some moves."

Nori scoffed. "Yea. I can tell."

"Why did Bofur punch you?" Ori asked suddenly.

Nori looked up shocked. "Uh...well..."

"Nori tell me or I'll tell Dori you've been beating him up."

"You're really going to try and hold something over my head Ori?" Nori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just tell me."

"Fine. But I'm telling Dori." Nori said looking at his hand. "That you've been trained well enough."

Ori looked at his brother with a crestfallen face. "Fair enough." He mumbled as he sat down.

"The other day when Bofur punched me I, in a way, deserved it." Nori started. "That morning Bifur was near the woods and I was walking out of them and looked over and I thought I saw a snake moving towards Bifur. I panicked and didn't know what to do so I jumped on Bifur and when I did he fell against the tree. Bofur saw and was mad...and well you know what happened after that."

Ori watched his brothers explanation.

"What was really in the bushes?" Ori asked seeing through his brother.

"Nothing..." Nori replied getting up. "I'm going back to camp. This is getting too personal for my liking."

Ori watched his brother walk a few steps before he ran and hugged him.

"What are you doin? Get off me Ori!" Nori yelled trying to push his brother back.

"I won't let go. You never show anyone compassion. Rarely even me. And yet you thought Bifur was going to be hurt and saved him." Ori said nuzzling his face in his brothers neck.

Nori sighed. "I don't think I saw anything..."

"What? Then why'd you push Bifur?" Ori asked confused.

"Because I thought I could tell him there was a snake in the woods and it was about to attack him and after I jumped on him it slithered off." Nori replied wrapping his arms around Ori.

"Why would you do that?" Ori asked.

Nori paused for a moment and quickly replied. "Because I thought maybe me saving his cousin would make Bofur see me as something other than a petty low life thief. I thought maybe me saving his cousin would make him think I was a good person and he'd like me."

Ori looked up and gasped as he saw tears coming out of his brothers eyes.

"Nori...what's this really about?"

"I...I...Ori..." Nori stumbled over his words and fell to his knees. "I've done nothing good my whole life. I figured no one would ever like me. So you know I just slept around and never thought I'd find my One...well..."

"Oh Nori he's your One isn't he?" Ori asked hugging his brother again then wiped his tears away.

Nori nodded.

"Then stop bulling him and talk to him." Ori said smiling. "That's how normal dwarves court."

Nori snorted. "You know nothing about life kid."

Ori slapped his brother and then hugged him again. "I'm going to force you into this!"

Nori snorted again and sighed. "Kid if you ever tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

Ori smiled and kissed his brothers forehead then a mischievous smile grew on his face. "Only if you keep me and Fili quiet. You keep us quiet and I'll help you with Bofur."

Nori frowned and glared at his brother. "Fine..."

Ori smiled and hugged his brother one last time before they went back to camp.

"I hate you kid..." Nori mumbled. "You always bring that emotional part out I thought I'd killed."

Ori smiled. "Good because you'll need that when you starting courting Bofur."

Nori smirked and kissed his brothers head quickly which brought a smile from Ori. As they walked back into camp they frowned.

"Oh no..." Ori gasped.

"Ori! Nori! Hide!" A voice yelled as the two were pulled back into the bushes.

"What happened?" Ori asked scared.

"Tha orcs they they attacked from out of no where!"

Nori froze when he realized the voice was Bofur's.

"No ones dead. Just hurt. They're hauling the others off and I guess takin em to a camp. I don't know exactly."

Nori and Ori looked at Bofur with fear then at each other.

"Looks like it's up to us to save the company then." Nori hissed as he stepped forward. "Let's go idiots."

I'm so so so so sorry. I just really needed a crying Nori and a sorta rough Ori. I don't know why I just did. I suck at characters and stories. I'm sorry. Also this'll probably be the last chapter for a while. (My birthday is this weekend that's why I put two up) and well school. Enjoy. Reviews welcomed :).


	4. Chapter 4

Awwwww you're all so kind. 3 Thank you for the sweet reviews and happy birthdays.

As usual sorry for my bad grammar and spelling. And also characters because I'm just done trying to make them normal. Like screw it they get to be really out of character. But enjoy anyway!

Warnings: Death. Brotherly love. Other love(not telling what type). Mean words. (Nori being an ass)

Parings: Bofur/Nori. Fili/Ori. At some point I may pair Dori with someone because he needs to get laid...I mean leave Nori and Ori alone. (I mean get laid)

"Speech"

-Thought-

*Khuzdul* (I'm sorry I'm not good at translating things so I figure this'll be the easiest way to "write" it)

Chapter 4

"You're the idiot!" Bofur hissed as he grabbed Nori and pulled him back behind the trees.

"Well what do you want me to do?! Stand here and let our friends-our family-die?" Nori hissed back.

"Nori ar-are...i-is Dori...?" Ori whimpered out as he watched the orcs drag the rest of the company off.

"He's gonna be fine laddie. The whole company is. They're all gonna be fine." Bofur said holding Ori's face and knocking their foreheads together. "We're gonna figure out how ta save em."

"How are we going to be able to?" Ori asked with tears in his eyes. "There's at least 10 orcs and there's only three of us."

"They've left all the weapons..." Nori mumbled. "We'll wait till night fall. We'll grab some weapons, find the camp, let Dwalin, Kili, Thorin, and Gloin go and we'll kill the orcs then let the rest go."

"What about Fili?" Bofur asked.

"What about him?" Nori spat back.

"Fili is a great fighter." Bofur said confused.

Nori glared at Bofur and shook his head. "Fine. We'll let him go too..."

Bofur frowned and looked towards Ori. He looked towards the woods and silently stood up.

"Mister Bofur where are you going?" Ori asked grabbing Bofur's hand.

"Just a lil ways back in tha woods lad. So we're more outta sight from em." Bofur answered. "Best be quiet so they don't hear us."

Ori looked at Nori and watched his older brother follow Bofur. He stood and followed the two older dwarves. They walked for a few minutes before deciding to finally stop and sit.

"Ori. Come here!" Nori hissed as Ori sat next to Bofur.

Bofur frowned and Ori moved to sit next to his brother.

"Kid this is going to be a long night so you should try and get some sleep." Nori said pulling Ori down.

Ori yawned and laid his head in Nori's lap and mumbled something nearly incoherently before falling to sleep. Nori flinched, both at his younger brothers action and words. Bofur smiled at the scene in front of him.

"What?" Nori demanded.

"Hm? Oh. Nuthin. Just...wonderin somethin." Bofur replied looking at his hands.

"What?"

"Hm?"

Nori rolled his eyes. "We have some time before night fall. Might as well talk. What were you wondering about?"

"Ah...um...right..." Bofur said confused. "I was jus wonderin if me and Bombur ever looked as cute as you an Ori do right now."

Nori squinted his eyes and shook his head.

"I mean when Bombur was a wee lil one he had a lot of problems sleepin and our Ma was too busy or...anyway I'd sneak into his room and cuddle up to em so he could sleep at night. He'd often curl up like Ori there and put his head in me lap." Bofur explained with a small smile and chuckle.

"Bombur was small once?" Nori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No he was born that big. Just like you were born a low life petty thief." Bofur said sarcastically.

Nori flinched a little at Bofur's reply. "Was just a question. Calm down."

"Or what? You'll hit me again? Or beat me? Hmmm?" Bofur hissed out.

Nori just stared at Bofur. He blinked a few times and tried to calm himself down. He looked down at Ori.

_-You're right Nori I should.- _Noriremembered what Ori said before he fell asleep. -_Be nice to him. Talk to him. Get to know him. Don't lash at him. Be the nice, loving, caring self I know you are.- _

Nori sighed. He noticed a few strings of Ori's hair in his face. He moved them back behind his ear then decided to run his fingers through his brothers hair. He looked up and noticed Bofur staring at him again.

"Did ye use to rub his hair?"

Bofur scowled. "Why would I answer that after yer last comment?"

"Was just wonderin if Bombur likes that too. Ori does. Dori used to do this to em. He stopped. I don't know why." Nori explained. "Sometimes...hm...sometimes when he's sleeping and has issues and Dori is on watch or is sleeping and doesn't notice I'll do this. I hate seeing the kid in pain...doesn't fit him...at all."

Bofur frowned.

"What?"

"Why are ye tellin me this?"

Nori shrugged. "Passin time while we...wait."

Bofur gulfed. "Right. Right. So how shall we go about that?"

"Like I said. Get our weapons. Find em. Free the lads. Kill the orcs."

"You really think it'll be that simple?" Bofur asked frowning deeper.

"No." Nori answered looking at Ori's face. "As long as Dori and Ori can get away...I don't really care."

"Aye. I feel the same fer Bombur and Bifur." Bofur said looking towards their camp.

Nori looked up at the sky and sighed. "A half hour or so. We'll leave then."

Bofur sighed and looked up. "Aye...do you think Ori will be able to fight?"

"He's not goin."

Bofur looked down at Nori.

"He's staying here with my knives." Nori said pulling a few knives out. "I'm not risking his life."

Bofur nodded his head. "Aye. I understand."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the time. Nori eventually got up, slowly laying Ori on the ground. Bofur stood and followed him.

"We're gonna get the lads weapons and find their camp?" Bofur whispered as they started walking towards the camp.

"Yes." Nori answered. "Now be quiet."

The two slowly walked back into their camp and found their companions weapons. They fastened the weapons to their bodies and set off towards where the orcs went. They slowly and quietly walked through the woods. Nori put his arm up and stopped Bofur and then pointed ahead.

"They're over there." Nori whispered.

"What's the plan?"

"Get close enough. See where the others are. Sneak in. Untie them."

Bofur nodded. The two started moving closer and saw the orcs moving around and talking. They moved closer and saw they're companions tied up on the other side of the camp. Bofur turned to walk around the camp to them but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." Nori said stepping up to Bofur's back.

"Nows not tha best time ta beat me up lad." Bofur quietly said.

Nori frowned and stepped closer pressing his chest to Bofur's back. He put his mouth next to Bofur's ear and felt him tense up.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Nori whispered. "I just wanted to do something in case this fails and we all die."

Bofur tensed up as Nori turned him around. "What are ye talkin ab-mmmmm?!"

Bofur was cut off as Nori shoved their lips together. He widened his eyes as Nori deepened the kiss. He slowly closed his eyes and rested into it after a moment. Bofur forced himself to hold in a moan as he felt Nori's hand pull on one of his braids and the other move down his back. Nori eventually pulled back and looked at Bofur. His eyes were closed and his face was red. He smirked but it soon vanished when the other man opened his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go you stupid miner."

"Ay-aye." Bofur choked out.

The two moved around the camp to where the dwarves were sitting. Nori grabbed Bofur and motioned for him to stay where he was while he untied the company.

"What the-?"

"I will cut your throat Fili shut up!" Nori hissed as he sliced the rope away from Fili's wrists. "Now stay quiet and here while I untie the rest."

Fili did as he was told. He jumped when he felt his swords placed in his hands. He turned slightly and smiled when he saw Bofur. Nori slowly and quietly untied the rest of the company while Bofur gave them their weapons.

*These orcs are very stupid cousin. I'm pretty sure they're trolls.* Bifur hissed as Nori sliced his rope away. *Oh...Nori...I forgot you weren't captured.*

Nori glared and looked over at Bofur. He was busy untying Dori.

"Shit..." Nori whispered.

Nori felt a slight panic rise in him when he saw an orc walking towards Dori and Bofur. He quickly turned and sliced through the last dwarfs rope and shoved his sword in his hand. He looked back and saw Bofur and Dori sitting side by side with an orc glaring at them.

-Bofur you idiot this is why I said hide.- Nori thought as his panic began to rise when the orc leaned down and stared at Bofur. -He's going to realize he doesn't recognize you.-

Nori gasped when Bofur smiled his charming smile, dipped his hat, and grabbed Dwalin's hammer and bashed the orc over the head. The orc fell back and shrieked, alerting his companions. Nori sat stunned for a moment before regaining himself and jumping into battle with the rest of the company.

"Bilbo run! Into the woods! Go!" Bofur heard Thorin yelling. He looked around and saw his brother and cousin fighting a rather big looking orc further away from everyone else and ran over to help them. The orc swung his sword above his head and brought it down ready to kill Bifur but luckily Bofur got there just in time to hit the orc with the hammer and knock it back. Bifur proceeded to stab the orc repeatedly until it was dead.

"Nice one cousin." Bombur said walking over to Bifur.

Bofur smiled and looked around. All but one orc had need killed. Nori was fighting that orc. No one bothered to run over to help him, they all knew Nori would be fine. Bofur looked back to his brother and cousin and saw their faces go blank.

"Wha-?" Bofur asked but was cut off as he felt hands pulling him up. He squirmed trying to escape the grasp and heard hissing. He paused when he saw it was the orc he'd first hit with the hammer. He squirmed. He kicked. He grabbed the orc's wrist and tried to break the hold. He looked up and saw a sword being raised in the orc's other hand. He did the only thing he had left to do. He screamed. Nori stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head when he heard the blood curdling scream. He looked directly at Bofur and the orc. He froze when he saw a sword in the orc's hand being raised up. He turned to run but felt a jolt of immense pain shoot through his leg. He looked up and saw the orc he'd been fighting had sliced his leg. He frowned and threw one of his knives and hit the orc right between the eyes. He turned back and started to run but found it hard. He gritted his teeth and ran anyway.

-You're not going to take him from me!- Nori thought to himself as he ran towards Bofur.

The orc lowered his sword to Bofur's neck, smiled, then raised it over his head again. His hand just moved before he shrieked and, once again, fell back. When the orc hit the ground it moved its hand to its face and saw the knife. It looked up and saw a dwarf standing over the one he just had with another knife in hand. It shrieked and jumped up and slashed at the two dwarves. Bofur stood and jumped out of the way and pulled Nori. The orc growled and swung his sword back. Nori noticed the movement and pushed Bofur to the ground. He went to take a step forward but collapsed to the ground. He wrapped his arm around his stomach in pain and when he pulled back he saw blood on his arm. He felt a searing pain shoot through his body. He fell to his side and let out a faint whimper of pain. Bofur grabbed the knife sitting by Nori and threw it at the orc right before it could do anything more. It fell to the ground dead.

"OIN!" Bofur screamed while he grabbed Nori's hand.

Oin came running over and rolled Nori on his back. He pulled the thief's arm away from his stomach and gasped. When the orc had swung its sword back it managed to cut Nori from the top of his right hip to right below his left nipple. Oin ripped what was left of Nori's shirt off and went to work on stoping the bleeding. Dori ran over and grabbed Nori's other hand. He glanced up and saw Bofur holding his younger brothers hand and stroking his hair. He frowned at the words Bofur was saying.

"Nori you stupid thief why did you do that? You could of gotten yerself killed! Think of ya lil brother Ori and how upset he'd be. You can't leave him. Who will stroke his hair at night then? Or let him off easy with things? Who'll joke and laugh at em? And steal his books and hide em?" Bofur whispered.

Nori had closed his eyes the minute he felt Dori's hand grab his. He heard Bofur's words and frowned. He opened his eyes and stared straight up into the sky. He wondered if Ori had woken up yet. He hoped his brother was okay. He felt a tear fall down his face. He thought he'd just blame Dori for it. He felt a heavy sleepiness come over him and he blinked. His eyes stayed closed longer each time he blinked. He had them open one last time for a brief second and saw Bofur lean in close and saw his lips moving but didn't hear the words. As he closed his eyes and let the sleepiness pull him in he felt a soft gentle pressure against his lips. He felt lips moving against his as words then felt another pressure, this time slightly harder. Then he felt, heard, and experienced nothing but darkness.

Hahahahaha! I have no heart! I hope you enjoyed how this ended! (I mean this chapter...I'm not THAT evil.) Reviews welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Yup. Here's another one. I felt bad for not updating for a few days so I thought two updates would be niiiiice. Sorry for the usual stuff. Enjoy. Also sorry it's short again. Next will probably be a lil longer maybe I don't know.

Warnings: Sadness. Sexual innuendos. Nori being an asshole baby. Asshole baby being hurt. I suck at this.

Pairings: Bofur/Nori. Ori/Fili.

"Speech"

-Thought-

*Khuzdul* (I'm sorry I'm not good at translating things so I figure this'll be the easiest way to "write" it)

Chapter 5

"I will cut your hand off if you stop." Was what alerted everyone that Nori was finally awake. "I mean it."

Nori opened his eyes and then wished he hadn't. Staring down at him was his older brother Dori. He sighed and tried getting up but was met with pain in his abdomen. He fell back against the ground with a sigh.

"You are not moving for a long while." Dori said. "And if you threaten me I'll let Ori jump on you."

Nori grunted and moved so he was resting his head on Dori's thigh.

-If anyone makes fun of me or says anything I'll kill them...Fili please make fun of me. Please please PLEASE do.- Nori thought looking towards Fili. -Please. Please do.-

Nori jumped when he feels an arm over his chest. He turns to see who it is, grabbing a knife at the same time. He sighs again when he meets Ori's eyes. He smiles slightly when he sees a smile on his little brothers face.

"What do ya want Ori?" Nori asks trying to regain his I don't care about anything attitude.

"You're never getting it back." Ori says seeing through his brothers actions. "I wanted to hug you."

Dori smiles at what lays before him. His younger brothers are cuddling up together, even if Nori won't admit it. His smile deepens when he sees Nori's smirk. He looks up and sees Bofur walking near the three of them.

"Mister Bofur." Dori starts. "What can we do for you?"

Nori flinches at the name and looks up. He's shocked to see Dori smiling. He looked over to Ori for an explanation but is greeted with his brother jumping up and wrapping his arms around Bofur.

"What's going on?" Nori asked confused. "Why are we being nice to Bofur?"

Dori slaps his forehead and glares at him.

-Dori's back.- Nori thinks as Dori gets up as well.

Bofur's face is bright red as Ori pulls back. He smiles and looks at Dori and is shocked when he is pulled into a hug by the older dwarf.

"I uh I just wanted ta make sure everyone was okay is all." Bofur said smiling that he could breath again.

"Everyone here is fine!" Ori said cheerily. "Nori woke up if you want to talk to him."

Bofur frowned slightly at Ori's look. He had something that looked like hope in his eyes when he mentioned his brother and him talking.

"Aye. I have words fer yer brother." Bofur mumbled walking towards Nori.

Dori frowned and grabbed Ori and walked away giving the two privacy. "I need to talk with you and Fili anyway Ori." Dori said with a deep frown. Ori frowned and looked at Fili with warning eyes. Fili started sweating as the two walked towards him.

"Excuse us Master Dwalin and Master Bilbo. Master Fili would you please come with Ori and myself for a moment." Dori asked.

Fili gulped and nodded. He stood and said bye to Bilbo and Dwalin and followed after Dori. He looked to Ori for an explanation but Ori shrugged. Dori walked towards the woods and stopped right before them and turned towards the two.

"Now do start explaining yourselves."

Fili gulped and looked at Ori. Ori was as white as snow. Fili looked back at Dori and stuttered a reply out. "What do you mean Mister Dori?"

Dori rolled his eyes. "The lessons?"

Fili flinched at the way Dori hissed "lessons". He gulped again and started explaining what he'd been "teaching" Ori, hoping Dori didn't actually know the truth.

Ori watched the way Dori asked everything and responded to what Fili was saying. He squinted his eyes. -Did Nori tell him? But how would he? Nori found out the when the company was getting attacked by orcs. Then he got hurt and has been in a coma for two days now. He didn't wake up and tell Dori without me knowing...- Ori thought to himself.

"...and he's very good at it. Impressed me a lot really not going to lie. Took my breath away the first time he did it..."

Ori rolled his eyes and blushed. He started panicking when he remembered who they were talking to. He looked at his brother worried and saw a smile on his face. He squinted his eyes again and let out a quiet gasp.

-HE DOESN'T KNOW! HE'S JUST GUESSED IT AND IS SEEING IF WE BREAK!-

"...and you should see the way he holds a sword. It's amazing how natural it comes to him-"

"Brother I've still got much to learn. Thank you Master Fili for the compliments but I assure you I'm not as good as you're making me seem. Dori, like I just said, I've still got a lot to learn. I thought I'd ask Fi-Master Fili to teach me knife throwing. I'd like to impress Nori with it." Ori cut Fili off before he could make more sex puns.

Dori stared at the two with a raised eyebrow for a moment before nodding and agreeing it's a good idea. He turned and left and stopped and turned back with a killer look and said "Glad to know, Fili, that my brothers talented fingers are doing more than just artwork and writing." And with that he was off.

When Dori was out of ear shot Fili let out a loud sigh and was met with a slap from Ori. "Owe! What was that for?"

"Took my breath away? He's a natural with a sword?!" Ori quietly yelled. "Why didn't you just tell him you pinned me to a tree and kissed your way down my body took all my clothing off and then had your way with me?!"

Fili blushed and rubbed the back of his head as Ori scowled at him. "I'm sorry Or. I just got nervous. I thought he'd figured us out."

"He thinks he has...but with that last comment..." Ori said with a sigh. "Come on. Best get back before Dori gets more suspicious."

The two turned to walk back towards camp but were stopped at the sight before them.

"Oh no..." Ori whispered.

Dori was holding Bofur in his arms. The two moved closer and saw that Bofur's cheek was bleeding and his lip was swollen up and bleeding. Fili turned to Ori to ask what he thought happened but couldn't as a hand grabbed his braids and pulled him away from Ori and onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Fili gasped out as he hit the ground. He looked up and came face to face with an extremely mad Nori. He gulped.

"I have no words for you other than I should scream what the two of you do." Nori growled out. He turned towards Ori and his expression and voice went blank with no emotion. "I trusted you to keep a secret. Guess I should of known better." Nori stepped closer to the now trembling Ori and said with a slight hiss. "Interfere with my "love life" ever again and I'll kill yours." Nori walked towards the woods and stopped right before entering them and turned. He looked at Ori and Fili then towards Dori and Bofur. "So much for brothers watching out for one another. Then again the two of you always did hate me hm?" With that Nori vanished into the woods.

Yup. That happened. Reviews always loved. Don't expect an update again till like Friday or so. (I'm probably lying but JUST A WARNING).


	6. Chapter 6

I do indeed have an explanation LovesDragons to why Nori is just up so easy. He had an adrenaline rush after he talked to Bofur. Because people can do some crazy stuff when they're having one. He didn't get far though. He's just being a baby and pretending he can do things. (This explanation was so bad me I'm sorry).

Thank you for all the reviews. You're all lovely people!

Also at this point I think we all need to realize that these characters are just going to be out of character so yea. We just all need to except that.

Ohhhhh boy. This didn't want to be wrote. It really didn't. I apologize for literally everything about it. I can't write and I'm so sorry. Just know I love you all and I'm so sorry. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes as usual.

Pairings: Nori/Bofur Fili/Ori

Warnings: Death(I'm so sorry), painful stuff, crying, fighting, brothers being brothers. I don't know what to say other than in sorry. (I swear I'll fix it)

I'd say enjoy but I doubt anyone will enjoy this. (I've given plenty of warning by this point).

Chapter 6

"What happened?" Ori demanded as he walked up to Dori and Bofur. "I told you that in confidence Bofur!"

"Ori! It's Mister Bofur!" Dori scowled his brother. "And he doesn't need to tell you anything if he chooses not to."

Ori frowned and crossed his arms. He looked at Bofur and realized what Nori did. "Did Nori hit you again?"

Bofur's smile turned to a frown. "Not exactly..."

"Again?! You mean Nori's hit you before?!" Dori asked stunned and a little angry.

"It's hard to explain..." Bofur sighed out.

"What happened?" Ori asked. "Please tell us."

Bofur sighed and looked up at Ori smiling. Ori smiled lightly and moved his hand for an explanation.

Bofur took a deep breath and started to explain what happened after Dori, Ori, and Fili walked off.

_-Flashback-_

"Aye. I have words fer yer brother." Bofur mumbled walking towards Nori.

Dori frowned and grabbed Ori and walked away giving the two privacy. "I need to talk with you and Fili anyway Ori." Dori said with a deep frown. Bofur watched the two brothers walking away for a moment before sitting down.

"Hello lad." Bofur mumbled out. "How are ye feelin?"

Nori looked up at him and stared for a minute before replying. "I've been better. Ma stomach is in a lot of pain. So is the rest of me."

Bofur sighed. "I can imagine. Do you remember anything from that night?"

"You mean last night?" Nori asked confused.

"Nori you've been in a coma for two days now." Bofur said slowly.

Nori looked towards the sky. "I remember falling and passing out."

Bofur sighed a breath of relief then tensed when he heard Nori talking again.

"I also vaguely remember you saving me by throwing my knife into that orcs head." Nori said looking back at Bofur.

"Oh...I'd hoped you didn't know that..."

"Why?" Nori asked moving his hand to Bofur's knee flinching at the pain that shot through him.

Bofur frowned and flinched at the touch. "Ye really shouldn't be moving Nori. You're in a lot of pain. Your stomach is still pretty bad."

Nori shrugged and sighed as he relaxed into the new position. "Have you seen it then?"

"What?"

"My newest addition to the many scars I have?" Nori asked looking up at Bofur.

"Aye. I helped Oin clean it that night. As well as each time he's cleaned it since that night." Bofur replied looking down at his feet. "It's not as bad, but still pretty bad."

Nori chuckled and Bofur shot his head up surprised.

"You're sweet Bofur. Very sweet." Nori said yawning.

Bofur lightly blushed and grabbed hair from his mustache and pulled it lightly while moving his eyes to the left. "Ahh...th-thank you."

"Why'd you do it?" Nori asked suddenly smiling at Bofur.

Bofur sighed and moved his hands to his lap and looked at Nori. "Do what now?"

Nori frowned and raised his eyebrow. "Kiss me that night. Before I fell into a coma."

Bofur's eyes went wide. "You remember that?"

Nori smiled and nodded his head. "I remember my eyes closing and a pressure on my lips then movement like words and then felt another pressure. The second being harder."

Bofur frowned and looked away. "I thought ye were dying Nori."

"And you wanted one last kiss from me then?" Nori asked playfully.

"What?" Bofur asked shocked. "N-no. That's not why I did that."

"Then why'd you do it?" Nori asked sitting up suddenly.

"Nori! Don't move! Lay back down you'll hurt yerself worse!" Bofur said trying to push Nori back down.

"I don't need to lay down I'm fine!" Nori said waving his hand back towards Bofur to get the other man to stop.

"Ow!" Bofur said moving his hand to his face.

Nori turned quickly ignoring the pain in his stomach. "Bofur! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that!" Nori moved to pull Bofur's hands away from his face and frowned at the blood.

"Yer brother asked me cousin to help him make a ring fer you the day after the orcs attacked." Bofur said after Nori frowned. "That's why I'm bleeding. The ring hit me."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Nori sighed out leaning on Bofur.

Bofur tensed up and put his hands up and put them on Nori's arms. Nori smiled against Bofur's shoulder at the movement until he felt him pushing him back.

"Wants wrong?" Nori asked concerned.

"Why are ye acting this way?" Bofur asked sternly.

"What?" Nori asked confused. "Acting like what?"

"Like like well like this!" Bofur said throwing his hands up. "You've never apologized fer hitting me before. And yer being nice ta me and and touchin me and leaning on me and just not actin like yerself."

Nori raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why are YOU acting like this?"

Bofur just shook his head and looked at him confused.

"YOU kissed ME." Nori said as if it would explain everything.

"N-no I didn't. You kissed me when you dragged me into the woods." Bofur stuttered out. "Then right before we saved the lads."

Nori squinted his eyes and glared. "Then who kissed me before I fell into that coma?"

"I did." Bofur said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why?" Nori demanded.

"Ah told ye! I thought you were dying!" Bofur said slightly annoyed.

"So then why'd you kiss me?" Nori asked more annoyed.

Bofur sighed at the look of pain on Nori's face. "Nori, ye need ta lay down and rest." Bofur grabbed Nori's shoulders and started to pull him down but was met with Nori shaking him off and moving to sit on his shins and look down at Bofur. He let out a whin and ignored the immense pain shooting through his body. Bofur looked up at him and frowned. "What?"

"Why. Did. You. Kiss. Me?" Nori demanded angrily. "Tell me the truth Bofur!"

Bofur sighed and fought back tears. "Because I thought ye were dying! I thought ye were going ta die and I felt so horrible because the last thing you did was save me! I felt like I had to. To say thank you and goodbye!"

Nori frowned and looked Bofur in the eye. "What did you say then?"

"It wasn't a love confession if that's what yer gettin at." Bofur answered.

"What was it?"

"I said I'm so sorry Nori, please rest easy if yer leavin." Bofur said looking Nori in the eye. "Then I gave ye one last kiss. I thought you'd died, and I thought maybe if you were dead that a kiss would be a nice way to go."

"So you did it out of pity?"

"No. I did it because well because..."

"Why then? If it wasn't a confession of love?" Nori asked. "I deserve to know."

"Nori I told you because I thought it'd soothe you into death." Bofur sighed looking down.

He heard Nori shuffle and felt hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes waiting for a punch but was met instead with a hand pulling his chin up. He opened his eyes and the sight took his breath away. Nori was still on his shins leaning towards him more, one of Nori's hands was on his shoulder and the other was holding Bofur's chin in place. What really took his breath away was the look in Nori's eyes. They were deep and unreadable and full of something Bofur couldn't put his finger on it. Bofur was fixated on his eyes. He couldn't understand why the thief was looking at him like that. His eyes widened as he remembered something Ori had told him the day before. _-He's in love with you.- Ori said sitting down next to Bofur. _

_-What?- Bofur asked choking on his food. -Who lad?- -My brother, Nori, he's in love with you. That's why he's acting so strange towards you.- _Ori's words rang through his head as he looked in Nori's eyes.

"Bofur I..." Nori's voice pulled Bofur from his thoughts. "I..." Nori tried saying but couldn't find the words. Instead he leaned forward and pulled Bofur's face towards his more and closed his eyes and kissed the miner. This kiss was different from the rest. It was simple, and sweet. Nori poured as much passion into it as he could. He pulled Bofur's chin up more towards his face so he could deepen the kiss. It lasted a few moments more until Nori pulled away. He looked into the miners eyes and saw an unreadable look. He frowned and asked what was wrong. Bofur gulped and Nori grabbed his face in both his hands and kissed the miners forehead reassuringly then his nose then his chin and finally his lips. He pulled back and smiled.

"Nori." Bofur started.

"You don't need to say anything." Nori said smiling moving to kiss Bofur's lips again and was met with Bofur's hand.

"Nori is this all because you're in love with me?" Bofur asked bluntly.

Nori look at him confused and sighed. "Ori told you didn't he?"

Bofur nodded and Nori smiled. "Guess I owe him a thanks then." Nori leaned in to kiss the miner but was met with his hand again. "What's wrong Bofur?"

Bofur pushed Nori back so he was sitting on his butt again.

"Nori I know yer in love with me." Bofur started.

"And you're point is?" Nori asked confused. "I love you and you love me."

Bofur frowned and looked away trying to hold back tears.

"Bofur? What's wrong?" Nori asked moving his hands up to hold Bofur's face.

Bofur flinched and moved away. "No Nori. I loved you at one point but after how you've treated me I don't. Not anymore."

Nori looked at him confused and with slight anger. "What are you saying Bofur?"

"I'm sayin that I can't-won't- ever love you." Bofur said straight faced holding tears back. "I'll never love you, not after what you did to me."

Nori stared at Bofur and looked down. He tried so hard to hold it together but failed. He clenched his teeth together and let out a sigh of pain followed by tears. He felt a hand on his chin and looked up and into Bofur's concerned eyes. He growled and pushed the miner away, angry that he couldn't keep himself together and that Bofur all but played him. Bofur, feeling horrible for how he worded what he said, pulled Nori towards him to try and explain better but was met with a fist to the mouth as Nori got up and ran off towards the woods where Fili, Dori, and Ori were. Bofur fell back and grabbed his face and felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up into Dori's concerned and confused face. He looked down in shame and then up to see Nori pull Fili to the ground and growl at him then turn to Ori. He gulped when he saw Nori threaten Ori. He felt a rush of pain come over him at Nori's parting words.

"So much for brothers watching out for one another. Then again the two of you always did hate me hm?" With that Nori vanished into the woods.

_-Flashback over-_

"Why would you say that to him?" Bilbo asked suddenly.

"Because it's true." Bofur said looking up. -When did the rest of tha company gather round us?-

"But...but...you have to love him!" Ori cried out stomping his foot on the ground.

"Ori that's not how li-" Dori started.

"No Dori it is! Just because you're too stubborn to admit it doesn't mean it's not!" Ori shouted. "Ones always end up together!"

Dori frowned. "Ori...what are you talking about?"

"I MEAN ONES DORI!" Ori shouted throwing his arms above his head. "THEY ALWAYS WORK OUT!"

"Nori...thinks I'm his one?" Bofur gasped out.

"YES YOU IDIOT!" Ori yelled.

"ORI!" Dori yelled. "MOUTH!"

"Oh shut up Dori that's not the worst thing I've ever said." Ori said slapping his face then smiling evilly. "Or worst thing I've had in it."

Dori didn't even flinch at the words instead he just jumped on Fili screaming about how he was going to kill him. It took Dwalin and Kili to pry Dori from Fili's neck. Ori smiled and looked back at Bofur while everyone was distracted.

"Bofur I know he's your one too. I know he's hurt you but Nori does that. He hurts the ones he loves the most." Ori said pulling his shirt up. "See this? Nori did it to me when I was very young. He didn't mean to, he was drunk and trying to protect me. It back fired."

Bofur stared at the scar right above Ori's left hip. It was small and looked almost like a very small version of the one on Nori's chest.

"I know he hurt you, and he'll continue to, but he loves you more than anything and wants nothing more than to hold you at night and kiss you and be with you." Ori went on. "And I know you can make him a better dwarf. Go to him Bofur. Tell him everything and tell him how much you hate him and how he hurt you. Then fall to your knees crying and tell him how much you love and need him just as much as he needs you."

Bofur looked at Ori with tears in his eyes and smiled. "Aye laddie. Yer right."

Ori smiled as Bofur stood to leave. Before the older man could Ori grabbed Bofur's hand and pulled him towards him then kissed his cheek. Bofur looked at Ori shocked and smiled. He turned and raced towards the woods with tears in his eyes.

"Nori!" He yelled running through the forest. "Nor-? NORI?!"

Bofur screamed running towards the thief. He leaned down and pulled Nori close to him.

"I shouldn't of let you go!" Bofur whimpered. "Please open your eyes."

"You confuse me stupid." Nori whispered opening his eyes. "What do you want?"

Bofur smiled and leaned down and kissed Nori passionately. Nori's eyes widened and he pulled back and looked at the miner with confused eyes.

"Now I'm really confused...you said you didn't love me."

"Nori I was upset and hurt at what ya did. I love ya. I just didn't want to because you'd hurt me so much." Bofur said resting his forehead against Nori's. "I'm so sorry I hurt ya Nori. You're ma One."

Nori smiled and reached up and pulled Bofur down and kissed him. "Let's call it even then shall we?"

Bofur smile and nodded his head. He then frowned and moved to Nori's stomach and pulled his shirt up to look at Nori's wound. It was red and slightly swollen looking but nothing too bad.

"Bofur as much as I'd love you to do that I'm in too much pain." Nori smiled as Bofur touched his scar. "Oh I can see it now...this healed and you kissing your way down, giving me thanks for saving your life..."

"Aye but I saved you as well. So we're even." Bofur chuckled while pulling out a rag and water pouch. "Nori don't ever hurt me again."

Nori flinched as Bofur dabbed the wound with the wet rag then frowned. "I'll try everything in my power not to."

Bofur smiled and stopped dabbing Nori's wound. "You should get some rest before we go back to camp. You need it after stressing yerself so."

Nori smirked. "Perhaps you could help me relieve some of that stress?"

Bofur slapped Nori lightly. "You're in no shape for that." Bofur smiled mischievously. "Besides you'll want to be in good shape if he want ma mouth on ya."

Nori just stared. He went to open his mouth with a reply but couldn't. They heard a deep threatening growl coming from the far left of them.

"What was that?" Bofur whimpered out looking towards the noise.

"It sounded like a...no..." Nori said sitting up and pushing Bofur behind him.

Right as Nori sat up a wild Warg wondered out in front of them. It growled at them and leaned back ready to pounce. Bofur grabbed Nori and pulled him to the side just as the beast pounced at them.

"Bofur run!" Nori yelled pulling a knife out. "Go! Now!"

Bofur frowned then pushed Nori to the ground and grabbed his knife. The Warg turned and growled as it walked towards them again. Bofur stood in front of Nori with the knife pointed towards the Warg. The beast jumped and he raised his arm up ready to stab the beast but it was too quick and before Bofur could stab it, it lowered its head and tripped Bofur. He fell to the ground with a yelp. When he looked up he saw the Warg above him growling, Bofur screamed as the thing picked him up between its teeth and shook him back and forth. Nori tried moving to help but couldn't as pain shot through his body. The Warg let go and Bofur went flying towards a tree, he hit it with a loud THUMP and fell to the ground. Nori stared at the miner before reality hit him. The Warg turned and started walking towards Nori again.

"I'd like to see you try." Nori groaned standing as best he could. "You'll pay for that Warg." Nori grabbed a knife and stood his ground. The Warg growled and jumped at him, Nori took a step forward and fell on his back and thrusted the knife up into the Warg's belly. The creature let out a howl of pain and jumped off Nori. He stood up best he could and went to grab another knife but couldn't find any. "Shit..."

The Warg limped slightly from the pain. It turned and stared at Nori and Nori stared right back. It took a step forward but was tackled to the ground.

"What the-?"

Nori fell to the ground with a yelp, his shock finally wore off and left him in a world of pain. He looked up and saw Dwalin and Bifur stabbing the Warg to death. He smiled and let out a moan of pain. Oin ran to his side and pulled his tunic up and examined his stomach. Nori looked around and saw the rest of the company running towards them.

"It's not bad laddie. Just a lil swollen up." Oin said.

"I don't care about me! Check on Bofur!" Nori said through gritted teeth.

Oin frowned and turned towards Bofur. When he saw the other dwarf he gasped and ran over to him. "Oh laddie..." He sighed moving Bofur to his back. He took his tunic off and went about checking all the wounds. He frowned when he noticed how deep they were.

"Bofur? Lad? Can ya hear me?" Oin asked as he cleaned the wounds. "Lad?"

Bofur didn't say anything. Oin's frown grew deeper.

"Laddie?" He asked again pulling back from the last wound.

Bofur was still silent.

"Bofur?" Oin asked with a slight panic in his voice.

Bofur still didn't respond.

"Oh Bofur..." Oin said with a sad sigh. "Please say it isn't so."

"What isn't so? What's wrong with my brother? What happened?" Bombur asked from where he stood. "Is he alright? Why isn't he saying anything?"

*Of course he's alright! It's Bofur!" Bifur said clapping his hand on his cousin's shoulder. *Right Oin?*

Oin didn't say anything. He just sat with his back to the rest of the company looking at Bofur.

"Oin?" Bombur asked.

"Oin tell us his condition so we can help him." Thorin's booming voice demanded.

"We can't help him lads..." Oin said bowing his head.

"Well why not?!" Dori demanded.

"Because Bofur is no longer with us lads." Oin said turning towards the rest of the company.

"What do you mean?" Ori asked scared. "No longer with us...?"

Oin looked down and sighed and looked back up. "He's gone lad."

"How so?" Ori asked while Dori pulled him back.

"Ori." Dori whispered. "Leave it be. Asking won't change a thing."

"NO! WHERE IS BOFUR?! HE'S LAYING THERE! NOW WHAT CAN WE DO TO HELP HIM?!" Ori screamed out falling to his knees. "There must be something..."

"No lad. I'm afraid there's not..." Oin said holding his tears back. "Bofur is gone...he's dead."

The company bowed their heads. Many shed tears and hugged each other. Thorin walked away, it wasn't right for his people to see him cry. Ori stood and walked to where Nori was laying on the ground.

"Brother I'm so so sor-"

"Don't be Ori." Nori whispered.

Ori looked down and cried harder. He dropped to his knees and placed his forehead on Nori's chest. He sobbed on his brother. Dori eventually moved over to the two and held Ori and patted Nori's hand.

-Bofur is gone.- Nori thought to himself. -He's dead...-

Ori looked up and gave his brother a worried look. "N-Nori are you okay?" He chocked out. "How's your wo-wound?"

Nori didn't look at his brother, instead he just stared at the sky. -Bofur is gone...he's dead...- Nori said it over and over in his head. He never heard his brothers questions. "If he's gone...so am I..."

Ori looked at his brother questioningly. "Nori?"

Nori pushed his brothers off him and forced himself to walk towards the dead Warg.

"Nori? What're ye doin lad? Lay back down!" Oin yelled.

"If he's gone so am I..." Nori repeated as he pulled his knife from the Warg.

"Nori? What are you doing?" Dori asked worriedly.

"If he's gone..." Nori said holding the knife up to his throat. "...so am I..."

Ori screamed and ran towards his brother.

"NORI STOP!"

Nori stopped and turned quickly around. He fell to his knees.

"Bofur...?" Nori asked as his brother wrapped his arms around him and screamed at him.

-Bofur is gone...he's dead.- Nori thought to himself. -He's gone...then why did I hear his voice...?-

Iiiiiiiiiiii have no heart. I'm so sorry. I'll try to update as soon as possible. It'll probably be a short chapter though. I'm sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Did you miss me? Sorry I was away for so long! This chapter just did not want to be written! Well hope you enjoy it! Sorry it is short.

Warnings: Bofur is a meanie and Nori is a poor baby.

Sorry for any and all mistakes as usual! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

"Nori? Nori?" Ori called out. "Nor- Nori come down from that tree! You need to eat."

Nori just stared ahead and ignored his brother. He pretended Ori wasn't there for a few more minutes. He finally looked down when Ori stopped calling his name. He let out a sigh and looked towards where they laid Bofur's body, Oin was cleaning his wounds. Ori came up next to him and sat down to help.

"What's the point? He's dead." Nori growled out.

"Because we're going to bury him Mister Nori."

Nori looked down shocked by the voice.

"And what do I owe this visit?" Nori asked sarcastically. "S'not every day a petty ole thief like myself gets a visit from his king."

Thorin stared at Nori. "You think you can run away from this? You can't."

Nori frowned and jumped out of the tree. "What do you want Thorin?"

"You to stop acting like a child for one." Thorin growled out.

"Well I'd like to see you act different if someone killed Bilbo." Nori growled back. "I'm outta here."

"Nori you're too hurt to go any-"

"Buzz off your highness."

"NOOOOOOOOOOORI!"

Nori and Thorin turned in shock as Ori came bolting towards them.

"Ori what is it?" Thorin asked looking around. "More Orcs or Wargs?"

"NONONONO! SOMETHING GOOD-GREAT!" Ori screamed jumping up and down.

Nori flinched at his brothers excitement.

"What is it then Ori?" Thorin asked annoyed.

"BOFUR IS ALIVE!"

"What?!" Thorin and Nori asked in unison.

"OIN WAS CLEANING HIS WOUNDS AND STITCHING THEM AND HE MOVED!" Ori screamed. "AND HE MUMBLED SOMETHING!"

"How? Oin said he was dead?" Thorin asked confused.

"No idea. I think Oin said something about hearts stopping suddenly then starting again because of stress...I wasn't listening I was too busy being NORI STOP STANDING THERE CRYING GO!" Ori yelled pushing his brother towards Oin and the now sitting up Bofur.

Nori ran over to Oin and gasped. Bofur was sitting up chatting merrily with Oin. The rest of the company was slowly walking toward the two and staring as well.

"Well lads did ya miss me?" Bofur asked hoarsely smiling at everyone.

Bifur and Bombur jumped forward and wrapped their arms around Bofur and held him close.

"Ow lads be careful please." Bofur said flinching in pain.

The two backed up and smiled at their brother and cousin.

Bombur turned and grabbed Nori's hand and pulled him down. "I believe Nori has something to say ta you brother."

Bofur frowned and tilted his head to the side. "What do ya want ta tell me?"

Nori frowned slightly and then smiled again and looked down. "Bofur I'm...uh...just...you..."

"This is a pretty sad apology Nori."

Nori shot his head up. "What?"

"This. Is. A. Poor. Apology. Honestly. How'd me brother even find out? What did you get mad I was passed out and you couldn't use me as a punching bag?"

Nori's smile left and was replaced by a look of confusion and horror. "Bofur what are you...?"

"Ah lads I think it's best if we left Bofur to get some rest." Oin said standing and leading the others away. "Nori a word please."

Nori frowned and followed Oin. "What's wrong with him?"

Oin frowned. "He's lost his memory lad."

Nori stared at Oin confused.

"When he woke I asked what the last thing he remembered was and he said the events right before the Orcs attacked us." Oin explained with a pained look on his face. "You draggin him off and punching him then you walking off into the woods. Then he says he remembers something bad happening but he doesn't know what."

Nori frowned.

"I'm sorry lad. Least you can try and start over!" Oin said smiling as Nori glared at him. "Ah right...I'm gonna go get supper."

Oin walked off and Nori turned back towards Bofur. Bofur was laying down and had his hat over his face. Nori looked around and sighed. He slowly walked over to Bofur and once he was there he sat down.

"Mind if I join you?"

Bofur looked up at Nori from under his hat and sighed and took his hat off. "Please don't hit me."

Nori flinched at the words and sighed. "I promised you I'd do everything I could to never hurt you again."

Bofur frowned at the words. "Why would you promise me that?"

Nori sighed and looked away for a moment before looking at Bofur again. "Because I'm..."

"Because your what?"

Nori sighed. "Because I'm in love with you."

"You're what?" Bofur asked shocked.

"I'm in love with you. I've loved you for awhile now. I just...when I saw Ori kiss you I thought you two were together...or that he liked you...and I was jealous and angry because I liked you so I just I'm not good at showing my feelings...or talking...or well anything involving feelings. I'm sorry Bofur."

Bofur stared at the thief for a moment and began humming.

"So...uh?"

"Yes?"

"Before you got knocked out you kinda...confessed your love...for me."

"I did?" Bofur asked.

"Yes...that's why I promised I'd do everything in my power to try and not hurt you..."

"Why would I do that?" Bofur asked randomly.

"What?" Nori asked.

"Why would I tell you I love you?" Bofur asked looking at Nori.

Nori just stared and shook his head in confusion. "Because you do?"

"No I don't."

"What?"

"I don't love you Nori. I hate you." Bofur said flatly putting his hat back on his head.

"W-what?" Nori asked shocked.

Bofur sighed and removed his hat again. "I hate you. At one point I'll admit I did like ya but after all ye'v done ta me? Why would I like ya? I don't. I hate you."

Nori frowned trying to hold tears back. "But you said..."

"I don't remember that. And honestly do ya think I'd be saying this if I did love ya?"

Nori looked down and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he felt tears running down his face.

"Are ye...cryin?"

"Yes..."

"Well stop."

"What?" Nori asked.

"Stop cryin. Get up. Walk away. I don't want ya near me."

Nori bit his lip and stood up. "Bofur I'm-"

"And I don't want to hear yer pathetic meaningless apologies."

"They're not meaningless. I truly am so sorry and I truly do love you Bofur. And I'll do everything and anything to prove it to you."

"You won't ever." Bofur said glaring at Nori. "Because I won't ever love you. Now go away."

Nori flinched and lowered his head. He turned and walked away. He walked past the company and ignored their questions to why he was crying. He walked to his bedroll, laid down, curled himself into a ball and sobbed. The company looked from Nori to Bofur confused. They all jumped up and ran over to Bofur.

"Nori I said go aw-oh hello lads." Bofur said looking up at the company.

The company sighed and turned back and walked to the fire ignoring Bofur's questioning glance.

"He told him he doesn't love him didn't he?" Ori asked.

"Aye. I do believe he did." Bombur answered.

"Why?"

"Because Bofur can't handle knowing Nori loves him as much as he loves him." Bombur said sitting down. "He's scared that once he lets Nori in Nori will hurt him."

"He won't!" Ori protested.

"I know lad. You know lad. We all know lad." Bombur said grimly. "Bofur is the only one tha' doesn't know that."

Ori frowned and looked at Nori then Bofur. He smiled slightly when he saw Bofur staring towards Nori.

-Perhaps there is still hope.- Ori thought to himself with a small smile.

Yea...I'm sorry...I have no heart...I have this strange thing where I love to make Nori cry and Bofur an ass.

Thank you for the nice reviews! You're all so great!


	8. Chapter 8

Wahahahahaha I'm so sorry I'm so mean. I swear I'll be nicer from now on...um but first this is the last chapter of this little fic. I've had fun writing it but it had to come to an end at some point. I feel like at some point the ending of this will be turned into a different story but I don't know when that'll happen.

Warnings: Ori and Bilbo are just holy crap. Bofur gets what he deserves and so does Nori.

Enjoy the last part of this! (Sorry it came so soon but I didn't know how to stretch it into two chapters!)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

"Mister Bofur may we have a word?" Ori asked walking up to the sitting Bofur. "In private."

Bofur sighed slightly and stood and followed Ori into the woods.

"What can I-er lad Fili is behind you." Bofur said tilting his head to the side.

"I know. I said 'may we' didn't I?"

"Ohh you meant...okay? What do ya need lad?" Bofur asked shaking his head.

"It's about you and Nor-"

"Oh I should of known why else would ye want to talk to me?" Bofur said rolling his eyes.

"Bofur...?" Ori asked nervously.

"What?" Bofur snapped.

"What do you mean?" Fili questioned.

Bofur rolled his eyes. "I don't like ye if that's what yer implying. I know yer with Fili. Geez what is it with yer family thinkin I like any of you?"

Ori's eyes widened and tears started forming. "Y-you don't like me?"

"What? Oh n-"

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU OTHER THAN TRY TO BE YOUR FRIEND?!" Ori yelled tears running down his face.

"Ori no I didn't mean it tha-"

Bofur was cut off with a punch to his face. He fell and looked up and saw Ori running off towards camp.

"He's just upset about Nori." Fili said reaching his hand down to help Bofur up.

"What's wrong with Nori?" Bofur asked with slight worry in his voice.

"He's well...he's...really upset about what happened. You telling him you don't like him and all. He's been rather depressed."

"W-why?"

"Because he really likes you. You broke his heart Bofur." Fili said walking away.

Bofur looked back towards camp. He saw Nori sitting away from the company with his head in his hands. He didn't even move when Ori came running back into camp crying. Bofur frowned and sat down. He watched Nori until he looked up. When he did Bofur had to look away. Nori's face was bright red and his eyes looked swollen from a lot of crying. Bofur felt his heart break a little.

"I...I didn't know he actually cared fer me..." Bofur mumbled to himself.

"That's because you're blind to love Bof."

Bofur jumped slightly at the voice. He turned to see Bilbo standing at his side.

"You were too busy hiding your feelings for him that you couldn't see the ones he had for you." Bilbo said sitting down. "I know you can't remember anything past the orcs attacking us but Nori truly does care about you. When we thought you had died he tried killing himself."

"What? Why?" Bofur gasped out.

"Because he thought he'd lost you Bofur. He loves you and you've hurt hi-"

"Oh I've hurt him. Oh boohoo I tell him I hate him and he whines like a babe! He literally has beaten the crap out of me ho-ow!"

Bofur flinched at the sudden slap to his face.

"Bofur stop being such a blind idiot! If you really wanted him to stop you and I both know you could of stopped him! Why can't you just admit your feelings for him?!"

Bofur looked at the ground in shame. "Because...I'm scared he doesn't love me..."

"Oh Bofur you jackass you. I'm pretty sure it's rather obvious he likes you considering he's been crying for two days now because you told him you hated him." Bilbo said slapping his face.

Bofur let out a chuckle.

"You don't get to be happy until you and Nori are sitting around the campfire making everyone uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? What do ye...oh." Bofur said wide eyed and blushing slightly.

"Go. To. Him. Now." Bilbo said pointing at Nori.

"What about Ori?" Bofur asked looking back towards camp. "Is he okay...is he eating food and sitting there like nothing happened?"

"Ori was just trying to make you feel bad because you hurt his brother. Personally I think you deserved it." Bilbo said standing. "Make up-or out- with Nori or I'll make Thorin not let you eat for a week."

Bofur sighed and watched his friend walk away. He looked back towards Nori and froze when he saw the other dwarf looking back at him. They stared at each other for a minutes until Bofur got up and started walking towards Nori. He saw Nori start to shake with each step he took towards him. When he was finally standing in front of Nori he had his head down with his arms wrapped around his legs and eyes closed.

"Nori?"

Nori didn't look up.

"Nori I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve what I said. I don't hate you. I...I love you. I know you probably don't believe me but I do and I don't know why I said what I said. It's just I don't remember telling ye all that and the last thing I remember is you-"

"I thought I heard your voice that's why I didn't do it."

"What?"

"When Oin said you were dead. I didn't think there was a point to being alive without you so I tried killing myself. I stopped because I thought I heard you yell 'Nori stop' I was wrong...it was Ori...I just wanted it to be you..."

"Nori please don't cry." Bofur said falling to his knees and wiping Nori's tears away.

"I can't-won't loose you Bofur. I-I love you."

"I love you too Nori and I'll do anything to prove it to you. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh Bofur you don't have to do anything. I deserved it. I was so mean to you." Nori sighed wrapping his arms around Bofur.

"What I did was worse."

"No mine was."

"I told you I hated you."

"I bruised your ribs."

The two laughed and hugged each other.

"Can we just stop all this crap and court each other like normal dwarves?" Bofur asked as he snuggled his face into Nori's neck.

"Nothing about us is or ever will be normal. I mean you're kind and honest and a toymaker. I'm an unhonest mean thief." Nori chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure we're both mean." Bofur laughed pulling away.

Nori smiled and nodded. "Fine agreed. As long as we're mean to each other I'm good."

Bofur shook his head and looked at Nori.

"Can we have a first official kiss now? I think we deserve it." Nori asked tilting his head to the side.

Bofur nodded then garbed Nori's shoulders and pulled the other towards him. Nori compiled and let Bofur pull him into a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before they finally pulled away. They smiled and blushed.

"Sooooo wanna go make everyone in the company feel uncomfortable?" Bofur asked.

"You bet your sweet ass I do." Nori said kissing Bofur again. "But maybe some other night. I just want to hold you tonight."

Bofur smiled and nodded. The two stood and walked back to camp holding hands. They sat on a log and snuggled up to each other. They looked up and smiled at the company. When each member let out a sigh and mumbled finally the two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Told you that would work." Ori said smiling at Bilbo.

"I've got to hand it to you Ori that was impressive." Bilbo said smiling back.

"Who shall me torment next until they admit their love for each other?" Ori asked slightly turning towards Bilbo.

Bilbo tapped his chin and looked around at the company. He stopped on two dwarves. A mischievous smile spread on his face. "Looks like we'll keep to your family."

Ori looked at him curiously then followed his gaze. The same smile graced his lips when he saw the pair. Dori and Dwalin were sitting a little too close for just friends. They were also trying very hard to ignore each other.

"Looks like you're right. Shall we get Balin involved and Nori?" Ori asked turning towards Bilbo.

"First lets just watch the two then decide what our plan of attack shall be." Bilbo said taking a sip of tea from his cup.

"Aye. Lets." Ori said taking a bite out of bread.

Thorin and Fili looked at each other with confused faces but didn't question it. They were just happy the two were doing something other than almost dying every chance they got.

Dwalin and Dori were too busy trying to ignore each other to notice Bilbo and Ori's stare. Nori and Bofur were busy snuggling up to each other to notice their stares as well.

Everyone in the company ate quietly and happy that everything at the moment was peaceful and perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh wow I can't believe this is actually over. -Sigh- I'm sorry the ending is rather poor, it didn't want to be written. Thank you to everyone that read it and left reviews! And thank you LovesDragons for the idea of Dori and Dwalin!


End file.
